Between You and I
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Does it help if I say that I'm trully sorry. And that I never meant for it to end this way. There's a place in your heart where you know you'll always find me. And I'll be with you wherever you are, near or far...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** BETWEEN YOU AND I

**Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

**Type**: Multichapter

**Rating: **M. If you do not feel comfortable reading such, then I suggest you zoom out of my fan fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_Ehm, ini adl Re-write. Tadinya fic ini a lil bit OC, tp stelah berdebat dg diri sendiri semalaman mcr karakter yg pas (?) aku mencoba u/ mengembalikannya ke IC (thx 2 Ella-chan). Tp tenang aja, ceritanya gak berubah, kok (gomen bagi yg udah nge-Review)._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Selama 16 tahun masa hidupnya, Haruno Sakura belum pernah melihat arwah, hingga saat ini.

Ia sedang merangkak menerobos sesemakan sambil sesekali meringis saat ranting-ranting tipis menggores lengannya. Sesemakan itu seukuran tubuh manusia namun sudah agak sesak karena Sakura belum memangkasnya dan merupakan jalan rahasianya keluar-masuk mansion. Sesemakan itu bagian dari pagar hidup yang mengelilingi mansion setinggi 5 meter. Setelah berkutat lima menit di dalam sana, ia akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat arwah.

Arwah itu berdiri di dekat kolam mungil tempat para burung singgah untuk membersihkan diri. Meski hanya dari samping kanan, Sakura bisa melihat rambut keperakan yang mencapai batang leher arwah itu, hidung yang terpahat tegas berpadu dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi serta rahang yang meruncing membentuk dagu. Tubuhnya sempurna: tinggi dan agak kurus. Kulitnya yang pucat berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari pagi. Kedua tangannya terkatup di depan dadanya dan saat arwah itu membukanya, seekor burung gereja langsung melompat ke dalam kolam. Arwah itu pun tersenyum.

_Dia bukan arwah, tapi peri hutan_, putus Sakura kemudian saat menyadari hutan yang berada di belakang mansion.

Sakura ingin mendekati makhluk menakjubkan itu saat ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia membaca pesan yang tertera di layar dan berdecak pelan sebelum menutup benda itu dan kembali menengadah untuk menemukan si peri hutan sudah tak berada di tempatnya. Sakura mendengus lalu berlari melintasi lapangan masuk ke dalam mansion.

Ia mengendap-endap masuk ke dapur yang sunyi dan melihat Shizune telah menunggunya di sana. Tak bisa lari lagi karena wanita itu telah melihatnya. "Sakura!" seru Shizune sambil melotot padanya dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Ke mana saja kau 4 hari ini?"

Sakura berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya dan berkata, "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu?" Gadis itu menghilang selama 4 hari untuk latihan karate bersama teman-temannya di sebuah kuil yang terletak di Lembah Biru, satu tempat yang membutuhkan kekuatan fisik untuk mencapainya.

"Tetap saja kau membuat kami khawatir. Lihat rambutmu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu?" Shizune menarik beberapa daun kering dari rambut merah jambunya sebelum melihat luka gores pada lengannya serta lebam pada pergelangan tangannya. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Jika kau seperti ini terus, lama-lama kulitmu akan rusak."

"Shizune-san, aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi!" Sakura menjauhi wanita itu untuk membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Sepasang mata emeraldnya lalu mengitari seluruh dapur. Ia mengusap bibirnya dan bertanya, "Ke mana semua orang?" Kalau tahu mansion ternyata sesunyi ini, dia tidak perlu bersusah payah melewati jalan rahasianya, huh...

"Itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Mereka semua ke Hotel Golden Palace," jawab Shizune sambil berjalan keluar dapur. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Shizune melanjutkan, "Tuan Besar mengadakan acara penyambutan akan kembalinya Tuan Muda..."

"Hidan-sama sudah kembali?" seru Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas botol plastik di tangannya hingga tutupnya terlepas dan isinya membasahi kaos merah jambunya. Ia berdecak pelan.

Shizune mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya lalu menyahut dengan agak malas, "Bukan, bukan Hidan-sama, tapi anak hasil skandal Tuan Besar 16 tahun lalu."

"Ah." Ia tak menyangka, ternyata rumor yang didengarnya saat pertama kali tiba di mansion klan Hatake sebelas tahun lalu, ternyata benar. Tuan Besar mereka, Hatake Sakumo, yang saat itu berusia 32 tahun, memiliki _affair_ dengan seorang gadis 18 tahun. Tapi gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang seperti dihapus waktu dan kabarnya, ia mengandung anak Sakumo-sama. Padahal saat itu, Tuan Besar sudah memiliki istri dan seorang anak laki-laki 5 tahun, Hidan.

_Orang kaya memang ada-ada saja._

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri selasar dengan lantai marmer kuning pastel. Dinding-dinding cat putih berpanel kayu mahoni dengan corak berbentuk seperti awan, terpahat dengan sangat detil. Tiap kali Sakura melewati selasar, matanya tidak berhenti menghitung jumlah corak awan-awan itu dan hasilnya selalu saja berbeda.

Sakura menguap. Ia bermaksud berbelok ke kanan menuju kamarnya tapi Shizune menghentikannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada istirahat untukmu hari ini," kata wanita rambut hitam itu.

"E-eh? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kita harus segera ke Golden Palace," sahut Shizune. Mendengarnya, Sakura mencoba untuk lari tapi ia kalah cepat. Wanita itu langsung meraih lengannya dan menariknya ke hall.

"Tapi aku 'kan tidak ada urusan di sana."

"Tuan Besar menyuruh beberapa pelayan harus ada di sana."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Menunggumu," kata Shizune sambil menggemeratakkan giginya. Dia tidak marah pada Sakura, hanya saja gadis itu selalu membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. "Aku tidak bisa pergi sendiri dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja, Sakura."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu lepaskan lenganku. Sakit, tahu!"

Shizune menghela nafas dan melepas lengan gadis itu sambil menggeleng. Di luar mansion, sebuah mobil sedan putih menunggu mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan Shizune menjalankannya menuju Hotel Golden Palace, hotel skala internasional milik klan Hatake.

* * *

Begitu Sakura melangkah masuk, mata emerald miliknya membelalak melihat _ballroom_ di depannya. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan pesta yang akan diadakan beberapa jam lagi. Seperti kembali ke masa abad pertengahan, dalam imajinasinya, para ksatria mengundang para wanita untuk berdansa dan semuanya berputar mendengar musik yang memesona.

Di tengah ruangan, tepatnya di langit-langit ballroom, terdapat sebuah lampu kristal. Lampu itu tampak berkilauan dengan cahaya yang seperti pelangi, membuat para tamu merasa berada dalam negeri dongeng. Lalu ada sebuah piano berwarna putih yang tampak anggun dan mulia. Dulu, saat masih kecil, Sakura memiliki sebuah piano tapi ia tak pernah belajar dengan serius untuk memainkannya. Dan ia hanya mengingat beberapa not. Tak jauh dari piano, sebuah harpa berwarna sama berdiri tegak sempurna.

Ruangan itu benar-benar telah memiliki kemegahannya. Jika Sakura menutup mata, dia bisa mendengar suara-suara indah dari harpa dan piano, serta desisan dari gaun para wanita yang sedang berdansa.

"Wooi, Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Sakura membuka mata dan menyadari jika ia sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan kedua tangan terangkat, berpose seolah sedang berdansa. Dilihatnya beberapa pegawai hotel serta beberapa pelayan dari mansion sedang menatapnya dengan aneh. Ia pun berdehem dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jangan berdiri saja di situ! Ayo bantu aku di dapur!" seru Sasori, pria yang tadi mengembalikannya dari dunia mimpi.

"Ah, iya!" sahut Sakura sambil berjalan keluar dari _ballroom_ dengan meringis malu.

Pukul 6 menjelang malam, para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan. Sakura dan teman-temannya pun semakin sibuk membawa minuman dan makanan kecil untuk mereka dengan komando dari Shizune. Meski kelelahan, Sakura terus memaksakan diri untuk melayani para tamu. Sesekali Sasori menghampirinya untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat saja dulu?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak usah. Tamu malam ini banyak sekali. Berkurang satu tenaga akan membuat kita kewalahan."

Pria rambut merah itu melihat orang-orang di depan mereka. Di sana ia bisa melihat beberapa menteri dan pengusaha-pengusaha terkenal yang sering dilihatnya di kolom ekonomi koran langganannya. Juga para selebritis yang ada di antara mereka. "Ya, kau benar. Dan orang kaya juga aneh. Anak hasil skandal kok dipestakan. Eh, omong-omong kau sudah lihat anak hasil skandal Sakumo-sama?"

"Sshh!" Sakura langsung membekap mulut Sasori dan mendesis, "Jangan keras-keras!"

"Semua orang di sini sudah tahu, kok!" ujar Sasori begitu Sakura melepaskan tangannya.

"Tapi tidak perlu dibilang seperti itu 'kan?" Sakura mendelik pada pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu meski membenarkan perkataannya dalam hati. Skandal yang terjadi pada klan Hatake 16 tahun lalu itu memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum namun mengatakannya secara terang-terangan bukanlah tindakan yang bijaksana.

"Tapi apa kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Sasori lagi namun kali ini dengan suara pelan.

"Belum," sahut Sakura pendek. Lalu ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak. "Saso, aku... mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Ya, jangan lama-lama."

Sakura mengangguk lalu keluar dari _ballroom_ dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia ingin berlari namun rok dari seragam pelayan yang dikenakannya sangat pendek dan agak sempit. Jika tidak hati-hati, rok itu bisa sobek seketika.

Perut Sakura semakin sakit dan kini menular ke kepalanya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba melambat saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari salah satu lubang hidungnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan dan terkejut saat melihat cairan kemerahan di sana.

_Sial! Toilet masih jauh juga!_

Ia mencoba kembali melangkah namun sakit di kepalanya semakin kencang. Lalu di koridor ia melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Seorang pria berjas hitam dan bertubuh jangkung. Namun sakit di kepalanya membuat kedua kakinya tak bisa lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Tepat sebelum ia jatuh menghantam lantai marmer di bawahnya, pria jangkung yang dilihatnya tadi menghampirinya secepat kilat dan menopang tubuhnya yang lemas. Dengan mata setengah menutup, ia menatap pria itu dan bergumam pelan:

"Hidan... sama?"

Ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

TBC

* * *

Pas buat fic ini, lagi denger lagu:

-**Between You and I (Every Avenue)**

-**Someone Like You (Boys Like Girls)**

-**Stolen (Dashboard Confessional)**

Cool songs! U rock guys!

Eniwei, June 3rd is my birthday (my license, here I come! Wooohooooo!)

Thx buat yg udah baca and jgn lupa keep Review!

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** BETWEEN YOU AND I

**Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

**Type**: Multichapter

**Rating: **M. If you do not feel comfortable reading such, then I suggest you zoom out of my fan fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**BETWEEN YOU AND I**

**(chapter 2)**

Meski dengan kedua mata tertutup, Sakura bisa mengenali aroma yang berputar di sekelilingnya. Aroma itu seperti wangi kayu tropis dan bunga-bunga eksotis. Seperti aroma... sebuah wajah muncul di pelupuk matanya yang tiba-tiba membuka dan langsung menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna kuning gading. Ia sedang berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dengan selimut berwarna senada menutup hingga ke lehernya. Ia menegakkan tubuh seketika dan kembali mencium aroma tropis itu yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang.

_Hidan-sama tadi di sini... Jadi dia benar-benar telah kembali..._

Karena kelelahan dan belum sempat beristirahat sepulang dari Lembah Biru, ia mimisan. Tuan Muda-nya itu muncul tepat di saat ia akan terjatuh. Sakura pun meringis pelan, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menarik nafas panjang sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang panas sebelum menarik selimut dari tubuhnya dan menjejakkan kakinya yang tanpa alas ke lantai. Dia harus segera turun ke _ballroom_, mengingat tugasnya di sana atau Shizune akan menggantungnya terbalik.

Menemukan sepatunya di dekat pintu masuk, ia memakainya lalu memutar gagang pintu dan berjalan mendekati lift sambil merapikan seragam hitam-putih miliknya. Berbelok ke kiri, dilihatnya Shizune dengan wajah khawatir menghampirinya. "Sakura! Dari mana saja?" Sakura pun bercerita mengenai kejadian yang dialaminya barusan. "Ya, sudah. Sebaiknya kita segera ke _ballroom_, soalnya puncak acaranya sebentar lagi."

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakura mengikat rambutnya yang mencapai bagian tengah punggungnya asal-asalan. Begitu tiba di _ballroom_, suara riuh rendah langsung mencapai telinganya. Shizune berjalan ke arah lain, begitu pula dirinya yang menemukan Sasori berdiri di barisan paling belakang dan langsung bergabung dengan pria itu.

"Haah, Sakura! Kau lama sekali. Darimana saja?"

Sakura pun bercerita kisah yang sama untuk kedua kalinya malam itu.

"Beruntung sekali kau ditolong oleh Tuan Muda," kata Sasori sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. "Duh, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat anak hasil..." Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat wajah Sakura yang berkerut. "Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan bilang." Ia kembali menatap kumpulan kaum jetset di hadapan mereka dan berseru, "Aduh, tidak kusangka Momo-chan juga hadir! Lihat betapa cantiknya dia!" Si rambut merah memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu saat melihat wanita bergaun kuning melintas di depan mereka. Sakura hanya melirik _cross-dresser_ di sebelahnya, tak berkata apapun. Sasori kembali berujar sambil memegang dadanya, "Mereka sangat bersinar dari sini. Aura orang kaya memang berbeda, ya?"

"Ya," kata Sakura sambil mencari-cari sosok Hidan namun tak menemukannya. "Mereka luar biasa."

"Tapi... kenapa mereka lama sekali mengumumkannya? Aku sudah tidak sabar," desah Sasori.

"Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti..." Kalimat Sakura terputus saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berjalan ke arahnya. Buru-buru ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap dinding. _Aku adalah dinding, aku adalah dinding. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengenaliku di sini. Aku adalah dinding..._

"Sakura? Kau di sini?" Sapaan halus namun terkesan mengejek itu membuat Sakura dengan kaku memutar tubuhnya menghadap seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang cerah yang menatapnya penuh kilat.

"Ha-hai, Ino-pig!" Sakura bisa merasakan gadis itu menelitinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau... seorang pelayan?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Mendengar Sakura tak menjawab, Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke depan mulutnya dengan dramatis. "Sungguh mengejutkan! Siswi paling cerdas di SMU Konoha ternyata seorang pelayan!"

Gigi Sakura bergemeratak. Selama sebelas tahun ia mencoba menyimpan rahasia ini, menyembunyikannya dari teman-teman sekolahnya, yang membuatnya selalu menghindar jika mereka ingin datang ke rumahnya... err, sejujurnya ia tidak punya rumah. Dirinya hanyalah seorang anak asuh yang diambil dari sebuah panti asuhan oleh Tuan Besar sebelum akhirnya diserahkan pada Shizune. Menjadi seorang pelayan adalah pilihannya sendiri―meski pada awalnya Tuan Besar melarangnya―untuk membayar setiap keping kebaikan yang dikeluarkan Hatake Sakumo.

"Lalu setelah kau tahu, kau akan melakukan apa?" tantang Sakura. Yamanaka Ino adalah anak orang kaya yang norak dan takut gemuk, selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu meski pada akhirnya ia tetap saja berada di nomor dua, setidaknya itu yang terbersit di kepala Sakura. Dengan mengetahui identitasnya, Ino sudah pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini untuk menjatuhkan dirinya. Kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum, Sakura sudah pasti melancarkan pukulannya ke wajah cantik itu.

"Ouw, kau beranggapan aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu? Tenang saja, pinky, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, kok!" Ino mengedipkan salah satu matanya, membuat Sakura semakin tidak tenang.

Sebenarnya ini bukan urusan Sasori, tapi melihat temannya diperlakukan seperti itu, ia jadi gerah juga. Ia pun mendekati Sakura, menatap Ino dan berkata, "Kalau kau berbuat sesuatu yang aneh pada temanku, kau tidak akan selamat!"

Ino menyipitkan sepasang mata birunya pada si rambut merah. "Apa-apaan kau? Oh, seorang _cross-dresser_ rupanya," katanya seolah Sasori hanyalah sebuah upil pada ujung jari yang bisa dibuang hanya dengan menjentikkan jari.

"Kau..."

"Sasori, sudah! Kita harus sadar tempat!" kata Sakura dengan maksud bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum, di hadapan orang-orang berkelas. Mengacaukan acara ini, sama saja melempar tahi ke wajah Tuan Besar. Tapi ia tidak sadar jika kata-katanya tadi bermakna ambigu.

"Yeah, kalian berdua memang harus sadar tempat," kata Ino lagi, sinis.

"Tapi Sakura, dia menghinamu..."

"Sudah, hentikan! Kita sedang tidak berada dalam posisi untuk berdebat!" kata Sakura pelan, meski kemarahan membuncah di dadanya. Ia melihat sekeliling, berharap agar tak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kenapa? Mau memukulku?" tanya Ino dengan satu alis terangkat. "Nona-Perfeksionis-Yang-Ternyata-Seorang-Pelayan?"

Jika saja tak ada yang menahannya, tentu tangan Sakura sudah mendarat di wajah Ino beberapa detik lalu. Hidan, yang kembali dari salah satu kamar hotel 15 menit lalu, menghentikan langkah untuk menyapa Sakura yang rupanya sedang berbincang dengan seseorang... tidak, tepatnya bertengkar. Ia berdiri sejenak tak jauh dari mereka untuk mendengarkan ketiga orang itu dan saat tangan Sakura melayang ke arah si pirang, ia langsung bergerak untuk menghentikannya.

"Kau sudah baikan, Sakura?" tanya Hidan sambil mengembalikan tangan gadis itu ke sisi tubuhnya.

Sakura mendongak untuk melihat pria jangkung yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu. Wajahnya langsung memerah. "Hi-Hidan-sama!"

"Aku mencarimu di kamar tadi, ternyata kau sudah pergi," sambung pria muda itu dengan senyuman. Kedua tangannya kini berada di bahu Sakura dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Ma-maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan di sini."

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu sendirian."

_Kamar? Sendirian? Apa-apaan mereka..._ Ino menatap kedua orang itu bergantian. _Tidak mungkin! Sakura bukanlah tipe Hidan, setidaknya itu yang kubaca di majalah Konoha Magazine! Lagipula dia adalah seorang pelayan!_ Ia lalu menemukan Hidan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu?"

"Yamanaka Ino, anak dari perancang terkenal Yamanaka! Kau pernah memakai pakaian rancangan ibuku saat pemotretan di Konoha Magazine setahun lalu! Kita juga pernah bertemu di Ame saat acara lelang baju 6 bulan lalu!" Ia menegakkan tubuh sambil nyengir, mengingat liburannya di negara Ame dimana ia bertemu dengan pria itu, pewaris Grup Hatake yang telah mencuri hatinya pada pandangan pertama.

"Aku tidak ingat yang mana dirimu saat itu." Hidan menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Saat itu banyak sekali gadis pirang di sekelilingku."

Sasori tertawa dalam hati. Maksud dari Hidan mengatakan itu adalah karena gadis dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru sudah terlalu biasa dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang istimewa untuk membuat pertemuan mereka membekas di hati Hidan-sama.

Mendengarnya, Ino seolah langsung menciut di tempatnya. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Dengan harga diri penuh luka, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan kejadian memalukan itu.

Hidan pun melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm," angguk Sakura. "Terima kasih, Hidan-sama."

Pria berambut perak gelap itu lalu meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke pucuk kepala gadis itu dan mengacak-acaknya riang. "Ingin memukul si Yamanaka? Kau ini memang tidak pernah berubah, Nona-Pembuat-Masalah!"

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Sakura merasa panas kembali menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya. Merasakan tangan Tuan Mudanya sudah berpindah tempat, ia pun menengadah untuk menemukan mata biru gelap pria itu. Tatapannya, entah kenapa, membuat Sakura menggigil sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya.

"Rambutmu... sudah panjang rupanya. Lima tahun tidak bertemu memang lama sekali, ya?"

Sakura meneguk ludah. Ia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang kencang di antara tawa dan lantunan musik di dalam _ballroom_.

"Ehm! EHM!" Shizune harus berdehem keras untuk menyadarkan mereka dan seketika itu pula, Sakura langsung kasak-kusuk. "Tuan Muda, sebaiknya anda segera menemani Tuan Besar di depan sana."

Begitu sang kepala pelayan serta Hidan menjauh, Sakura mendesah pelan sambil memegang dadanya yang masih saja berdegup kencang.

"Ne, Sakura, kau benar-benar mengagumi Tuan Muda kita, ya?" tanya Sasori sembari tersenyum nakal melihatnya.

Kagum? Apakah perasaan berdebar ini hanyalah sebatas kagum? Sakura tidak tahu pasti. Namun satu hal yang jelas, kehadiran Tuan Muda di sampingnya, bagaimanapun caranya, selalu membuatnya merasakan kehangatan.

* * *

Sakumo duduk di kursi lengan tunggal berwarna hijau toska sambil memijat-mijat dahinya karena sakit kepala yang melandanya. Shizune yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa terdiam kaku melihatnya. Sesekali ia tampak melirik pemuda di hadapan mereka, dan berdecak kagum dalam hati karena Tuan Besar-nya dan pemuda itu ternyata sangat mirip. Tapi kekaguman itu tetap tidak mengubah ketegangan yang melayang di salah satu kamar hotel Golden Palace.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Kakashi, tindakanmu tidak menghadiri acara itu sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan." Sakumo akhirnya membuka suara setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Apa kau tahu berapa biaya yang sudah kuhabiskan untuk menyambutmu? Hidan bahkan rela kembali dari luar negeri hanya untuk menghadiri acara ini." Pria 48 tahun itu mulai terlihat tak sabar. "Seluruh pegawai sudah bersusah payah mengerjakan semuanya! Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menghargai usaha mereka?"

"Aku merasa tidak perlu untuk menghadirinya. Lagipula aku tidak meminta kalian mengadakan acara ini untukku," jawab Kakashi dengan pelan dan datar.

_Anak ini!_ Shizune menggeram dalam hati.

Sakumo lalu menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursi, berjalan mendekati pemuda itu sambil berkata, "Aku melakukan semua ini karena bagiku, kau adalah orang yang penting, sama seperti Tsuyu. Aku bahkan rela mempertaruhkan reputasiku di hadapan orang-orang itu, semua kulakukan untukmu."

Mata abu-abu Kakashi menyipit dan ia berkata dengan dingin, "Jangan pernah menyebut nama ibuku dengan mulut kotormu itu."

"Kakashi!" Shizune sudah tak tahan melihat ke-kurangajaran pemuda itu. "Walau bagaimanapun, dia tetap ayahmu. Kau harus menghormatinya!"

"Ayah?" Kakashi mendengus, tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakumo. "Di saat semua anak laki-laki tumbuh dengan melihat punggung ayahnya, aku berdiri sendiri dengan menahan malu, mengetahui jika pria yang seharusnya kupanggil ayah, mencoba membunuhku!"

Mendengarnya, Sakumo terhuyung ke belakang hingga terjatuh kembali ke atas kursi. Kedua tangannya berada di atas lututnya yang lemas, tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap, kilasan balik mengenai kehidupannya 16 tahun lalu, kembali terputar seperti kaset. Di tengah-tengah puncak kejayaan Grup Hatake yang sedang dipimpinnya, ia telah melakukan satu skandal terbesar yang bisa meruntuhkan segalanya dalam hitungan detik. Dengan naifnya ia menyuruh Tsuyu untuk menggugurkan kandungannya demi menyelamatkan reputasi yang sudah dibangun sejak nenek moyang Hatake muncul di dunia ini. Alhasil, gadis itu kabur membawa anaknya dan menghilang seperti angin. Sakumo yang merasa sangat bersalah, mencoba mencari gadis itu namun tak menemukan jejaknya, hingga 6 bulan lalu, dengan bantuan detektif, berhasil menemukan mereka.

Tapi Tsuyu telah tiada.

Setitik bening kemudian menggenang di sudut mata Sakumo. Dengan lirih ia berkata, "Aku... khilaf saat itu. Dan kini... aku ingin membayar kesalahan... yang telah kuperbuat atas kalian berdua. Kalau kau mau tahu... hal ini telah menghantuiku selama... bertahun-tahun. Untuk itu aku... memohon agar kalian memaafkanku!" Ia langsung jatuh berlutut ke lantai di hadapan Kakashi, membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

Shizune kemudian ikut berlutut di sebelah Sakumo. "Tuan Besar! Apa yang Tuan lakukan? Berdirilah!"

"Tidak!" Sakumo menepis tangan wanita itu. "Jika hanya ini cara agar mereka memaafkanku, aku rela melakukannya!"

Shizune menengadah untuk menatap Kakashi yang terdiam. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Belum puaskah kau melihat dia seperti ini? Kakashi, jawab aku!"

"Ibuku... sebenarnya telah memaafkanmu. Hanya saja aku..." Kakashi lalu merendahkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakumo. "... aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melakukan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh ibu... tapi aku akan mencobanya."

Kelegaan tersirat di wajah Shizune dan ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Meski belum sepenuhnya, tapi kata-kata tadi merupakan satu langkah awal untuk akhir yang lebih baik. Semoga.

* * *

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hidan-kun. Aku Kakashi." Kakashi dengan canggung mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada seorang pria muda di hadapannya. Melihat dari rambutnya yang keperakan, sudah jelas dia adalah putra pertama dari Tuan Besar. Karena tidak datang ke hotel malam itu, mereka baru bisa berkenalan saat ini, di mansion yang baru dua kali ia menginjakkan kakinya.

Hidan menatap tajam pada Kakashi. Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah pemuda itu, ia menepis kasar tangan Kakashi. Kakashi langsung menarik tangannya sambil memperhatikan mata Hidan. _Mata itu... tampak berapi-api..._

"Punya nyali juga kau datang ke sini setelah menghancurkan keluargaku. Kukira kau akan tinggal di hotel!"

Daerah di antara kedua alis Kakashi berkerut saat berkata, "Ibuku sudah meninggal 6 bulan lalu. Ayah..." Ia berdehem sekali sebelum melanjutkan, "... Sakumo-san memintaku untuk tinggal di sini."

Tangan Hidan kemudian terangkat untuk memegang leher Kakashi. Meski terpaut 5 tahun, tinggi mereka tak jauh berbeda. Ia lalu meletakkan ibu jarinya tepat di bawah dagu Kakashi, mengangkatnya, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. "Wajah yang cantik. Dengan wajah seperti pelacur, pasti mudah untuk mendapatkan simpati dari ayah." Tiba-tiba Hidan melebarkan telapak tangannya dan mencekik leher pemuda itu sambil berkata tajam, "Sekarang dengar!"

Nafas Kakashi langsung tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Sejak kau lahir, posisimu sudah lebih rendah dariku! Jadi camkan itu selama kau tinggal di sini!" Hidan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Kakashi, membuat pemuda itu terbatuk.

"Baik." Kakashi menyaksikan punggung pria itu menjauh dan menghilang di balik selasar. _Seolah mengancam musuh yang telah memasuki wilayah kekuasaannya. Untuk orang sepertiku yang tidak peduli pada orang lain, aku tidak dapat mengerti semuanya..._

* * *

Sakura menguap lebar sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Jarum jam menunjuk pukul 9 malam tapi rasa kantuk sudah menghinggapinya. Ya, ia belum pernah tidur nyenyak sejak kepulangannya dari Lembah Biru―seluruh persendiannya juga sakit hingga untuk bergerak saja ia kesulitan. Apalagi saat di hotel, sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan telah terjadi membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman.

Ia membuka kulkas ukuran raksasa, berniat untuk membuat roti isi sebagai camilan sebelum tidur. Ia beruntung diberi metabolisme tubuh yang bagus, jadi sebanyak apapun ia makan, hal itu tidak akan membuat tubuhnya gemuk. Satu lagi kemenangan yang pastinya membuat Ino-pig iri. Begitu selesai, ia berniat untuk kembali ke kamar tapi suara Shizune lagi-lagi mengejutkannya.

"Sakura! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat wanita itu, sudah jelas ia membutuhkan bantuan._ Padahal aku baru saja mau tidur, huh!_ Dengan malas ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tolong kau bawa pakaian-pakaian ini ke kamar Tuan Muda Kakashi!" Shizune langsung menjatuhkan pakaian-pakaian di tangannya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa harus aku?" seru Sakura tak senang.

"Kau 'kan belum pernah melihat Tuan Muda Kakashi! Tapi kuberi tahu satu hal. Begitu kau masuk, letakkan pakaian-pakaian ini di dalam lemari dan langsung keluar. Jangan bertanya apapun yang bisa menyinggung perasaannya. Mengerti? Oh ya, kamarnya di ujung koridor lantai tiga. Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu." Dengan terpaksa, ia berjalan menuju kamar yang dimaksud.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pintu namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia mencoba memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Ia lalu melangkah masuk dan terpana melihat kemewahan kamar yang temaram dari cahaya lampu kristal di langit-langit berpanel.

Semua perabot di dalam kamar itu dipastikan terbuat dari kayu eboni. Di sebelah kirinya, tampak sebuah meja yang tertutup taplak rajutan berwarna emas yang sangat lembut dengan tiga kursi mengelilinginya. Meja itu digunakan jika sang pemilik kamar malas untuk turun ke ruang makan. Lalu di sebelah kanannya, sebuah lemari _built-in_ bercorak eksotis. Sakura meraih gagangnya namun terkunci. Ia lalu meletakkan pakaian-pakaian di tangannya ke atas tempat tidur _king-size_ yang tertutup selimut lembut berwarna merah marun dan di bawah selimut itu terdapat selimut yang lebih tipis berwarna putih. Di sisi kanan tempat tidur terdapat bufet berlapis tembaga. Di atasnya terdapat lampu tidur antik. Sebuah kursi yang diletakkan dekat jendela bertirai merah marun, dimaksudkan agar sang pemilik kamar bisa duduk memandang langsung pada danau di seberang.

_Kamar yang luar biasa! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hingga sekarang?_

Tapi... meski penuh kemewahan, kamar ini terasa dingin sampai-sampai Sakura menggigil dibuatnya. Lalu telinganya menangkap suara dari kamar mandi. _Oh, rupanya Tuan Muda baru kita sedang mandi._ Sakura lalu menyapukan tangannya ke atas bufet dan bergetar merasakan kelembutannya.

"Ouch!" ringisnya saat sebuah paku yang menonjol dari salah satu sisi bufet menusuk tangannya. _Bufet mahal begini, kok ada paku yang menonjol sih?_

"Siapa itu?" Terdengar suara kran dimatikan dan seseorang berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

_Suara yang bagus. _Sakura lalu berdehem, "Aku pelayan yang mengantar pakaian-pakaian Tuan. Maaf telah mengganggu, aku akan segera pergi." Lalu nada Canon terdengar dari ponsel yang diletakkan di atas kasur, membuat sang pemilik kamar kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa kau bisa mengatakan padaku siapa yang menelepon?"

Sakura meraih ponsel yang tak terlalu mewah itu dan melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya. "Ng... Pak Tua?"

"Bilang saja kalau aku sedang di kamar mandi!"

Sakura dengan gugup menjawabnya. "Halo? Oh, dia di... kamar mandi―apa?" Wajahnya memerah mendengar suara di seberang. "Maaf, Tuan tapi aku bukan―"

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik ponsel dari tangan kanannya dan menyadari jika si pemilik kamar sedang berdiri di belakangnya, menggantikan dirinya menjawab telepon tersebut. Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang yang lembab. Ia menengadah perlahan dan langsung tak berkedip.

"Ka-kau... peri hutan itu!" Ia mundur selangkah dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda di hadapannya.

Kakashi menunduk melihat gadis mungil di bawahnya. Meski sedang berbincang dengan lawan bicaranya melalui ponsel, matanya tak beralih dari gadis itu sedikitpun. Wajah gadis itu nampak heran saat mendapati sepasang warna berbeda dari matanya: sebelah abu-abu cerah dan yang lain berwarna merah darah, keduanya bersinar di bawah lampu kamar yang temaram. Kakashi menutup ponselnya, meletakkannya di atas bufet sebelum melihat jari Sakura.

"Jarimu berdarah."

"Eh?" Sakura melihat darah yang menetes dari ujung jari telunjuk kirinya. _Kenapa aku bisa lupa pada luka ini?_

Kakashi kemudian menutup jarak di antara mereka, meraih telunjuk gadis itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura menarik nafas tertahan, terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari pemuda rambut perak itu.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?" Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya. _Ini tidak pantas dilakukan oleh anak dari klan Hatake! Jika orang lain mengetahuinya, bisa gawat! _Tapi Kakashi tidak menjawabnya. Ia terus saja menghisap telunjuk Sakura, menghentikan pendarahannya. Lidahnya yang lembut dan hangat membuat Sakura mengerang pelan. Belum lagi titik-titik air yang masih menggantung di rambut Kakashi yang lembab, menetes ke dahi dan pipi gadis itu.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi dia hanya berdiri di sana dengan nafas tertahan dan jantung berdegup cepat sambil menutup mata, tidak menyadari jika Kakashi telah selesai dengan telunjuknya. Kakashi lalu menatap bibir Sakura yang terbuka. Sambil menyeringai, ia kemudian menutup bibir merah jambu itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Ng?" Mata hijau Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka saat menyadari situasinya sekarang dan sekali lagi, ia dibuat terkejut hingga tungkai-tungkai kakinya seolah meleleh seperti mentega yang dicairkan dan tubuhnya pun terhuyung ke belakang, menabrak sisi tempat tidur, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh di atas tumpukan pakaian yang tadi dibawanya.

Kakashi tak pernah melepaskan bibir Sakura. Kepalanya lalu berputar ke kanan membuat ciumannya semakin dalam dan kasar, menjelajahi setiap sudut mulut gadis itu. Lidahnya melengkung mencari lawannya dan langsung mendominasi begitu mendapatkannya. Sakura hanya bisa mengerang tak berdaya.

_Ciuman pertamaku! Bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan! Kenapa―kenapa harus dia?_

Sakura menutup matanya dan airmata yang sedari tadi menggenang kini mengalir keluar.

**TBC**

* * *

Song: **Canon In D Major (Piano)**

Hoooh, it's kinda lame lime

But, thx dah baca n Keep Review

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** BETWEEN YOU AND I

**Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

**Type**: Multichapter

**Rating: **M. If you do not feel comfortable reading such, then I suggest you zoom out of my fan fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Well, maaf ya kalo kalian lama menunggu chap ini. Soalnya baru dapat inspirasi, sih.

Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Read n Enjoy!

* * *

**BETWEEN YOU AND I**

**(chapter 3)**

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap gadis yang memiliki rambut merah jambu di bawahnya. Daerah di antara alisnya mengernyit saat melihat setitik bening di sudut mata gadis itu. Ia lalu bertanya pelan, "Untuk siapa?"

Sakura lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang sembab. Ia belum pernah merasa dipermalukan seperti ini. Seseorang yang tak dikenalnya, telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya! Oke, mungkin bagi para pria, hal itu tidaklah penting tapi lain hal dengan dirinya. Sesungguhnya ia sangat berharap pria yang berada di sisinya sekarang adalah... Hidan-sama. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah mimpi tapi, hei... tak ada salahnya untuk bermimpi 'kan?

"Ciuman itu... kau menyimpannya untuk siapa?" Kakashi kembali bertanya setelah beberapa menit tak mendengar jawaban dari gadis di bawahnya.

Sakura kemudian menyingkirkan tangannya sebelum menatap pemuda itu. Ia berkata dengan sinis, "Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

Gantian kini Kakashi yang tak menjawab. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan sepasang mata beda warnanya. Ia sedang menunggu sesuatu, sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri. Saat tak ada reaksi dari gadis itu, ia akhirnya berkata dengan mata disipitkan, "Kau... aneh." Ia menegakkan punggung untuk melepaskan Sakura lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan kesal. "Apa buktinya sehingga kau bilang aku ini aneh?"

"Kau tidak menamparku. Hal yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis normal jika ciuman pertamanya diambil secara paksa." Kakashi melihat gadis itu melalui bahunya. Bisa ditebaknya jika gadis itu kini memerah dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Ia bermaksud untuk pergi saat suara pemuda itu kembali membuatnya semerah tomat.

"Oh, ya satu lagi. Kau mengerang saat aku menciummu."

Kakashi berbalik saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup dengan sangat keras. Untuk beberapa saat ia menatap pintu itu dengan datar. Banyak pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya dan ia akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Segera.

Sementara itu Sakura menuruni tangga dengan langkah seolah bisa meruntuhkan seisi mansion. _Dasar laki-laki brengsek, mesum! Jika saja dia bukan anak dari Tuan Besar, sudah kuremukkan tulang-tulangnya dari tadi!_ Sakura mendesis, menyesali pertahanan dirinya berhasil didobrak oleh rambut perak itu. Ia pun bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terlibat lagi dengan pria itu, apapun perintahnya.

* * *

Shizune mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura perlahan. Setelah mendengar seruan dari sang pemilik kamar, wanita raven itu mendorong pintu dan melihat Sakura sedang berdiri di depan cermin seukuran tubuh manusia.

Sakura yang sedang sibuk memasang dasi seragamnya, menatap wanita itu melalui cermin dan bertanya, "Shizune-san, ada apa?"

"Tuan Besar memanggilmu ke ruangannya," jawab Shizune sambil duduk di sisi tempat tidur gadis itu.

Sakura mengernyit dengan tangan yang masih sibuk pada dasinya. "Urusan apa?"

Shizune yang sedang membuka-buka laci bufet, menutup kembali benda itu dan menyahut, "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Tuan Muda baru kita itu." Tangan Sakura berhenti seketika padahal dasinya belum juga rapi. Melihat hal itu, Shizune menghampiri gadis itu dan memasangkan dasinya. Ia lalu berkata, "Bertemu dengan Tuan Kakashi semalam sepertinya tidak menyenangkan bagimu. Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Bibir Sakura berubah monyong. Semalam ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian di kamar Kakashi semalam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa mengambil keputusan itu tapi... untuk saat ini ia merasa hal itulah yang terbaik.

"Nah, selesai." Shizune menepuk-nepuk seragam gadis itu di bagian pundak sebelum memakaikannya blazer hitam. Ia lalu memutar tubuh gadis itu menghadap cermin dan kembali berkata yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya. "Manisnyaaa! Aku yakin Hidan-sama pasti senang melihatmu pagi ini!"

Meski pada kemasan luarnya Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. _Tentu saja aku harus berpenampilan menarik untuk Hidan-sama, nyahahaha! Oke, tenangkan dirimu. Itu sudah cukup._

Setelah menenangkan dirinya dan mengucap terima kasih, Sakura pun keluar dari kamarnya bersama Shizune. Sekali lagi mereka menyusuri selasar dimana Sakura selalu menghitung corak-corak di dindingnya. Meski ia mendengar Shizune yang mengoceh di sebelahnya tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan wanita itu. Rupanya Sakura sedang larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Begitu tiba di depan pintu yang tak asing, suara Shizune pun mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Sakumo-sama menunggumu di dalam. Kalau sudah selesai, kau langsung ke ruang makan ya?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan sebelum membuka pintu memasuki ruang kerja Tuan Besar-nya. Sekali lagi, ruang kerja tempat ia berada sekarang selalu saja membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Cat ruangan berwarna merah marun, membuat pria yang sedang duduk di meja kerja nampak kontras dengan sekitarnya. Di atas meja terdapat sebuah laptop dengan warna perak. Sebuah lampu belajar berwarna senada serta alat-alat tulis dengan pot tinta dan sebuah pena bulu angsa. Sakura tahu, Sakumo-sama tidak pernah memakai alat-alat tulis itu. Pria itu memasangnya di sana untuk menambah kesan antik saja. Dan itu berhasil.

"Sakura-chan." Sakumo yang sedang mengetik di laptop menengadah saat menyadari kedatangan gadis itu. Ia lalu menunjuk sebuah sofa tunggal yang diletakkan di depan meja kerjanya. "Duduklah. Maaf aku memanggilmu pagi-pagi sekali."

Sakura tersenyum sambil duduk lalu menyahut, "Bagiku tidak masalah, Tuan."

Sakumo lalu menutup benda perak di mejanya dan melihat Sakura. "Begini. Aku ingin memberimu satu tugas. Tidak sulit, kok. Hanya mengawasi Kakashi selama beberapa bulan. Oh, apa aku sudah memberitahumu kalau aku sudah mendaftarkan Kakashi di KIS?"

Sakura menggeleng seperti robot.

Tidak menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi pada gadis itu, Sakumo terus saja berbicara. "Mulai hari ini, Kakashi akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Kakashi baru tiba di Konoha? Ia belum mengenal kota ini dengan baik jadi kuharap kau mau membantunya untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin beberapa penjaga untuk mengawasinya tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, itu tidak usah kulakukan. Mengingat kalian sebaya dan Sakura-chan juga jago karate. Jadi hal itu sudah cukup. Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

_Semuanya!_

Sakura seolah ingin meneriakkan kata itu ke wajah Sakumo tapi rasa segan dan hormatnya menghentikan niatnya.

_Kakashi harus diawasi? Memangnya dia bayi?_ _Hidan-sama saja tidak pernah diperlakukan istimewa seperti ini, huh!_ _Padahal aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak terlibat lagi dengannya. Oh Kami, kenapa kau begitu membenciku?_

"A-aku mengerti, Tuan," jawab Sakura tidak ikhlas.

"Ya-ya-ya." Sakumo mengangguk sambil berdiri dari kursi empuknya. Ia masih tidak menyadari raut wajah Sakura yang sudah hampir menangis. "Ah. Aku lupa satu hal. Kalau dia macam-macam denganmu, kau bisa menghukumnya sesukamu―beberapa sifatku tampaknya menurun pada anak itu, hmm. Dan aku akan menaikkan gajimu untuk ekstra kerja ini."

Wajah Sakura seperti langsung bersinar, mendapat pencerahan dari langit. Dengan nada suara yang sangat-sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia mengangguk mantap. "Aku mengerti, Tuan. Serahkan saja padaku!"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau panggil Kakashi untuk sarapan?" tanya Sakumo yang hari itu tampaknya juga sangat senang.

Sekali lagi si rambut merah jambu mengangguk sebelum menutup pintu dari luar. Sambil bersenandung ia menuju kamar Kakashi yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai tiga. Kata-kata Sakumo kembali terngiang di telinganya dan itu membuatnya girang bukan kepalang.

_Melakukan apapun yang kusuka. Sepertinya ini akan jadi menarik!_

Sakura pun tiba di depan pintu kayu berukir. Ia berniat untuk mengetuk pintu itu tapi melihat pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat, ia pun membukanya. "Tuan Muda Kakashi?" panggilnya sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar. "Anda dipanggil Tuan Besar untuk sarapan bersama." Tak ada jawaban sama sekali membuatnya melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sebuah aroma maskulin langsung memenuhi rongga hidungnya namun ia tak menemukan siapapun di dalam sana. Sambil mengangkat bahu ia keluar dari kamar yang memberikannya kesan negatif itu sebelum mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering.

"Shizune-san-ya, aku baru saja dari kamarnya-tidak ada-oh-baiklah."

Sakura menutup ponselnya. Barusan Shizune menghubunginya mengenai Kakashi yang tak kunjung turun ke ruang makan. Karena ia memberitahu jika pemuda perak itu tak ada di kamarnya, jadi ia ditugaskan untuk mencarinya. Jika tidak mengingat bayaran tinggi yang akan diterimanya, ia tak akan mau melakukan hal ini.

Sakura lalu bergegas turun ke lantai satu, langsung menuju dapur. Ia berpikir mungkin saja anak itu ada di sana. Dan memang benar. Di tengah ruangan, di depan meja makan yang selalu ditempati para pelayan untuk beristirahat, mata emeraldnya menemukan Kakashi sedang duduk di sana, menikmati sarapannya dalam diam.

Meski Sakura adalah pelayan di mansion Hatake, ia tak pernah sekalipun menikmati sarapan sendirian atau makan malam. Ia pasti selalu memanggil kawan-kawannya atau sebaliknya untuk duduk bersama menikmati hidangan. Tapi anak ini, pemuda rambut perak yang merupakan keturunan klan Hatake, saat ini ia terlihat begitu...

Sendirian.

Sakura lalu berdehem pelan. Sekilas ia melihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah pemuda itu lalu terhapus secepat ia datang. Ekspresinya kembali datar seperti malam sebelumnya. "Tuan Besar menunggumu di ruang makan."

Kakashi mengembalikan wajahnya pada piring blueberry muffin di bawahnya. Tidak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Kau dengar tidak? Tuan Besar menunggumu..."

"Aku dengar," sahut Kakashi setelah meneguk jus orange miliknya. Ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju wastafel, membawa piring makannya sendiri. Ia membuka kran untuk mencuci tangan sebelum membersihkan sudut-sudut bibirnya yang mungkin penuh dengan remah-remah roti. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia melangkah keluar dari dapur, membuat Sakura mendesis kesal meski tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka tiba di ruang makan. Sebuah ruangan dengan langit-langit kayu berpanel serta lukisan-lukisan tepat di bawah langit-langit ruangan tersebut, menambah aroma klasik. Meja panjang yang terbuat dari rosewood, membentang sekitar 10 meter, namun hanya dua kursi yang terisi. Satu untuk Sakumo yang ternyata sudah tiba lebih dulu, duduk pada kursi paling ujung. Posisi yang menunjukkan jika ia adalah orang paling berkuasa di mansion ini serta Hidan yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Tirai-tirai biru langit yang terpasang pada setiap jendela terbuka yang menghadap langsung pada danau kehijauan, memberikan kesan kesejukan dan keramahan bagi setiap orang yang menikmati sarapan.

Sakumo tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangan Kakashi. Untuk menyambut pemuda itu, ia berkata, "Sudah datang rupanya. Duduklah, nikmati sarapanmu."

Terdengar suara berdenting dari Hidan. Rupanya ia dengan sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya hingga menghantam piring di bawahnya. Dengan gigi bergemeratak ia berkata, "Aku tidak mau semeja dengannya."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Walau bagaimanapun, dia adalah saudaramu." Sakumo menatap putra pertamanya itu. Hidan memalingkan wajahnya pada Kakashi dan menatapnya tajam, seolah mengirimkan sinyal jika-kau-berani-kau-akan-tahu-akibatnya.

Sakura meneguk ludah. Ditatapnya Hidan dan Kakashi yang berdiri di sebelahnya secara bergantian dan ia langsung tersentak saat menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di antara mereka. Dan sorot mata Hidan, ia belum pernah melihatnya. Seperti berusaha menekan dan... kebencian tergambar jelas di sana.

"Apapun alasannya, aku tidak akan pernah mau semeja dengan anak pelacur itu!"

"HIDAN!"

Suara Sakumo menggelegar di ruang makan, membuat jantung setiap pelayan yang berdiri di sana hampir terlepas dari dada masing-masing. Mereka belum pernah melihat Tuan Besar semarah ini, apalagi kemarahannya dipicu oleh Hidan, anaknya sendiri. Sakumo lalu menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri sebelum mengembalikan tubuhnya yang gemetar ke kursi. Ia menatap Kakashi dan berkata, "Kakashi, duduklah. Ini perintahku."

Tapi Kakashi tidak bergerak se-inchi pun. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dan tak berkata apa-apa hingga Sakura menginjak kakinya untuk menyadarkannya.

Kakashi pun berkata datar, "Tidak usah. Aku sudah sarapan."

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat raut wajah Sakumo tampak kecewa. Sesungguhnya sarapan bersama kedua putranya adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini tapi ia juga tak bisa memaksa anak itu. Apakah ia menolak permintaannya karena Hidan yang tak menginginkannya semeja dengan mereka ataukah ada hal lain? Sakumo tidak tahu.

"Hn, berani juga kau menolak permintaan Ayah," sahut Hidan yang kembali memanasi suasana, membuat setiap pelayan memegangi dada mereka, menahan jantung masing-masing.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi tak habis pikir. Tadinya pria itu menolaknya untuk duduk bersama dan sekarang, saat ia melakukannya, Hidan malah berkata seperti itu. Apa yang diinginkannya dari Kakashi? Ia pun berkata, "Kukira kau tidak ingin duduk bersamaku di meja itu. Bukankah hal yang bagus jika aku menolak permintaan itu untukmu, _Nii-san_?"

"Kau..." Kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu dengan sengatan listrik seolah berada di antara mereka. Merasa kesal karena kata-katanya bisa dikembalikan oleh seorang pemuda dengan usia 5 tahun di bawahnya itu, Hidan segera bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali. Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura sambil berkata dengan menahan marah, "Ayo, Sakura. Kuantar kau ke sekolahmu."

Sakura yang sedari awal tak berniat terlibat dengan pertengkaran mereka, hanya bisa menatap Shizune yang berdiri di belakang Sakumo saat Hidan membawanya menjauhi ruang makan. Saking cepatnya kejadian itu, tanpa sengaja bahunya menyenggol lengan kanan Kakashi namun pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming.

Walaupun begitu, Kakashi tetap merespon mereka melalui sudut matanya meski Hidan dan Sakura tak menyadarinya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping, entah dengan maksud apa, hanya ia sendiri yang tahu.

* * *

Hidan membawa mereka dengan mobil Porsche keluar dari halaman parkir mansion Hatake. Sakura tahu kemarahan masih menguasai pria itu jadi ia memilih diam di kursinya. Lagipula kejadian di ruang makan tadi bukanlah urusannya. Namun ia akhirnya membuka suara mengingat hidup matinya kali ini tergantung pada pria itu.

"Hidan-sama, tolong ja-jangan terlalu nge-ngebut," katanya.

Tersentak, Hidan kemudian menekan pedal rem dan mobil mewah itu berhenti seketika. Sakura langsung bernafas lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Setelah 5 menit terdiam menatap jalanan di depan mereka, Hidan menoleh pada gadis itu yang mengangguk pelan. "Syukurlah. Maaf aku langsung menarikmu ke sini. Aku merasa sangat marah melihat anak itu... ah, tidak seharusnya kuceritakan ini padamu."

"Tidak usah kalau kau tidak ingin," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia ingin sekali memegang pundak Tuan Muda-nya itu tapi rasa hormat yang ia junjung kembali menghentikan niatnya. Sakura lalu membuka pintu mobil.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hidan yang heran melihatnya.

"Aku turun di sini saja."

"Untuk?"

"Halte bis tidak jauh dari sini. Aku akan naik bis dari sana saja," sahut Sakura sambil menatap Tuan Muda-nya yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Hidan lagi, lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Tapi..."

"Aku yang menarikmu ke sini, ingat? Jadi aku bertanggung jawab untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah dengan selamat. Sekarang tutup pintu itu."

"Uh, baiklah." Padahal kaki Sakura sudah berada di luar mobil jadi ia memperbaiki posisinya dan duduk manis di sana sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Hidan belum pernah mengantarnya ke sekolah dengan mobil. Meski kali ini bukan untuk alasan pribadi, Sakura tetap saja senang akan kebaikan Tuan Muda-nya itu.

Tak berapa lama, ia tiba di KIS, Konoha International School. Suatu keberuntungan Sakura bisa masuk di sekolah yang didominasi oleh anak-anak dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha meski hanya mengandalkan beasiswa. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Prestasinya selama bersekolah sudah membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah gadis remaja yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan. Maaf sudah merepotkan," kata Sakura pelan sebelum turun dari mobil.

"Ya," angguk pria 21 tahun di sebelahnya itu.

Telinga Sakura menangkap bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berdering dan ia langsung turun dari mobil, membungkukkan tubuhnya dari luar sebelum melangkah ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Sementara itu, Hidan yang sedang memutar stir mobilnya untuk keluar dari lapangan parkir sekolah, tiba-tiba menginjak pedal rem saat terdengar suara 'buk' di belakang mobil. Rupanya ia telah menyenggol seseorang. Ia bermaksud untuk keluar tapi setelah melihat melalui kaca spion, ia mendengus kasar saat menyadari orang itu adalah Kakashi.

Kakashi tahu jika pemilik Porsche perak itu adalah Hidan. Meski tak bisa melihatnya di dalam mobil, ia tahu pria itu sedang menatapnya tajam. Jadi ia menganggukkan kepala sebelum mendekati gedung sekolah sambil menahan sakit pada tangan kanannya yang mulai memperlihatkan memar yang tak ringan.

* * *

Sakura menutup pintu lokernya dan saat itulah ia melihat Ino menyeringai di sampingnya. Ia bertanya, "Apa maumu?"

"Sakuraaa..."

Sakura memutar sepasang mata emeraldnya mendengar suara Ino yang terasa janggal.

"Tolong perkenalkan aku dengan Hidan," kata Ino sambil mengekor di belakang gadis itu. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat ekor kuda nampak bergoyang-goyang di punggungnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?" dengus Sakura. Ia masih kesal atas tindakan Ino padanya di pesta semalam.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Tapi kau harus mau. Ya, ya? Lagian baru kali ini, kok aku minta tolong padamu," kata Ino lagi yang kini berubah seperti anak kucing. Ia terus mengikuti Sakura hingga masuk kelas dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau baik padaku karena ada maksud tertentu," sahut Sakura menohok Ino tepat di jantung.

"Eh-uh, memang sih. Tapi... hei, aku 'kan sudah minta maaf padamu!" Suara nyaring Ino kembali terdengar. Tapi ia lalu memelankan suaranya dan berbisik pada Sakura dengan wajah memerah, "Hidan itu... cinta pertamaku. Aku... uh, hanya kau yang tahu hal ini. Tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ya?"

Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan aneh. _Dia sampai memberitahukan rahasianya padaku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

"Saat tahu kau ternyata bekerja pada keluarga Hatake, aku terkejut. Kau bisa sedekat itu dengan Hidan tanpa perlu bersusah-payah dan hal itu membuatku iri. Tapi aku janji, aku tidak akan memberitahukan orang-orang kalau kau bekerja di sana."

Cinta pertama... apa Ino benar-benar jujur padanya? Ino adalah tipe gadis yang licik. Mungkin ia mengatakan hal ini untuk memanfaatkan dirinya. Selain itu... Hidan adalah pria yang disukai Sakura. Jika ia menuruti keinginan gadis itu, bukankah hal itu sama saja dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri? Tapi sekali lagi ia berpikir jika Ino bukanlah sahabatnya jadi hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya," putus Sakura akhirnya membuat mata biru gadis di sebelahnya terbelalak.

"Kau... oh, baiklah." Suara Ino terdengar sangat tersakiti. Ia mengira Sakura akan membantunya setelah memberitahukan rahasianya pada musuh abadinya, ternyata tidak. "Kau akan mendapat balasan yang lebih dari ini, tunggu saja!"

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa selalu mendapatkan keinginanmu, nona muda," sahut Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang saat menatap Ino yang melenggang pergi menjauhinya.

_Kupikir kami pada akhirnya bisa memulai persahabatan. Rupanya kami berdua memang tidak cocok. Sayang sekali._

Sakura lalu menghadap ke depan kelas untuk menemukan Asuma-sensei bersama seseorang yang paling ingin dihindarinya seumur hidupnya.

_Kakashi._

_Oke, satu sekolah dengannya mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi sekelas? Apa yang ada di kepala Tuan Sakumo, sih? Ingat, Sakura. Bayaran ekstra untuk tugasmu!_

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, Asuma-sensei pun menyuruh Kakashi untuk mengambil duduk pada bangku kosong di belakang Sakura.

_Baiklah,walau bagaimanapun ini sudah benar-benar di luar batas kewajaran._

Sambil berjalan menuju kursinya, Kakashi bisa menangkap suara-suara sumbang dan tatapan-tatapan tajam seolah menusuk hingga ke tulang sum-sumnya. Ia tahu jika berita mengenai dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah lama beredar tapi ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Jika ia melakukan satu kesalahan saja, hal itu bisa berakibat sangat fatal. Bukan hanya pada dirinya, tapi juga pada klan Hatake.

Ia menarik kursi yang menimbulkan bunyi berdecit sebelum duduk di atasnya. Sepasang mata beda warnanya pun menatap gadis dengan rambut merah jambu di depannya yang menatapnya balik dengan mata disipitkan seolah berkata, "Aku mengawasimu."

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Sakumo sudah memberitahunya jika gadis itu akan menjadi penjaganya, mungkin selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Ia lalu tersenyum ke satu sisi, seperti menyeringai membuat Sakura melotot padanya.

_Hmm, ini pasti akan menjadi sangat menarik_.

**TBC**

* * *

Read n Review!


End file.
